


WingMan

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Fenton is protective of gyro, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gay Mark Beaks, Gyro and Fenton BROTP, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Weddings, they get married at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Fenton feels skeptical about his best friend's new relationship, but tries to be supportive.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was intially just one drabble, and then I wrote a few more, with a loosely connected plot. More might come, or they might not. Enjoy!

“Doctor Gearloose!” Gizmoduck whizzed through the door. “I heard Beaks’ voice! Are you alright?”

There had clearly been a scuffle. Gyro, bowtie undone and glasses askew, was sitting astride Mark Beaks. Both were panting heavily. As they looked up at Fenton, he could see both their faces were flushed bright red. For some reason, Beaks’ hoodie and shirt had been thrown into the corner and he lay on the floor in only his trousers.

“Wait.” Fenton stopped. “You weren’t fighting.” His own face turned scarlet.

“Intern! Out!” snapped Gyro.

Fenton wheeled slowly out of the room. He hadn’t expected  _ that.  _


	2. Chapter 2

“So… you and Mark Beaks?” Fenton sat down tentatively across from his boss.

Gyro lowered his glasses and glared over the rim. “What’s it to you?”

“With all due respect, sir,  _ why? _ ”

Gyro ticked off Mark’s features on his fingers. “Well, he’s gay. Hot. Almost as intelligent as I am.” 

“And evil?” Fenton offered.

“So are half my inventions. I can handle it.”

“Dr. Gearloose, you’re my friend.” said Fenton plainly. “I don’t want you hurt.” 

Gyro’s expression softened. “Fenton,that’s very kind of you. But I’m an adult. My personal life is my own business. Now back to work!”


	3. Chapter 3

Fenton jumped with surprise when his phone started buzzing incessantly in his pocket. No one usually bothered him in the middle of the workday. The screen proclaimed several unread texts from Mark Beaks. That  _ was  _ odd. 

“Hey Cabrerra, sorry to bother. Gyro’s not answering.”

“Guess he’s busy?”

“Can you make sure he eats today?”

“More than just coffee.”

Fenton stared. He considered his boss a good friend, and he’d worried when Gyro began dating the self-centered Waddle CEO. But maybe Beaks _was_ capable of caring. 

“Will do.”

If Gyro’s boyfriend looked out for him, then Fenton thought he could approve. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fenton finished attaching the little flower to Gyro’s lapel, then smoothed one stray feather on Gyro’s head.

“I think you’re ready.” Fenton gazed at Gyro with pride, then leaned in and gripped him in a tight hug, careful to not wrinkle the tuxedos they were both wearing. 

“Congratulations, Gyro. You’re lucky to have him.” 

Gyro returned the hug. “Thanks for all your help, Fenton. I’m glad you finally approved of our relationship.” He winked. 

“Now let me walk you down the aisle.” Gyro took Fenton’s arm and they stepped into the hall where Mark, looking joyous and resplendent, awaited them. 


End file.
